In a variety of environments, it is advantageous for people to communicate with notes such as those of the Post-it.TM. note variety. This permits simply jotting down a note and communicating information from the sender to a recipient. The Post-it.TM. note will then removably adhere to certain surfaces so that the sender can communicate the information to the recipient. The use of Post-it.TM. type notes has wide application, but there are numerous circumstances in which Post-it.TM. notes are not useful to communicate important notes or information from a sender to the recipient.
One problem of such note-taking or communicating devices is their writing space limitation. For example, Post-it.TM. type notes typically are available commercially in only a few different sizes. These sizes are not always helpful to convey extensive or complex notes. When a sender needs to convey more extensive notes, he reverts to using multiple notes. The use of multiple Post-it.TM. notes, however, can lead to confusion and still may not effectively convey the sender's message. Another limitation of a Post-it.TM. note is the need for a pen or writing utensil to write the message for the recipient. There are some instances where the sender does not have such writing utensils, but still urgently needs to leave a message. In such instances, Post-it.TM. notes are virtually useless.
Yet another limitation of these types of note communication devices is that they have simply a removably adhering strip on their reverse side. While the strip may comfortably adhere to paper and other flat surfaces, the Post-it.TM. note does not effectively adhere to some fabric surfaces or to highly porous surfaces.
Another significant limitation with all written note communication devices is there inability to communicate from a sender to a recipient certain information such as emphasis or sounds that are important to the information that the sender desires to communicate.
A further limitation of conventional note recording devices is that they waste or use up significant amounts of paper. Once a Post-it.TM. note is used, it typically is thrown away. Thus, businesses often use tons of Post-it.TM. and other types of notes on a yearly basis. If there were a way to use a recyclable device for communicating notes, we could preserve significant natural resources.
Thus, there is need for a note communication device that is not restricted by the size limitations of conventional note communication devices.
There is a need for a note communication device that adheres easily to a wide variety of surfaces.
There is a further need for a note communication device that permits the sender to easily convey emphasis or to communicate sounds that would be important to the recipient.
There is a need for a note recording device that is recyclable and that conserves natural resources.
Furthermore, a need has arisen for a light-weight adhesive note recording device for recording a wide variety of sounds and written text and attaching to a numerous types of surfaces.